


Slippin' Down A Chain Reaction

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor’s not shallow but Will is hot. He’s also stubborn as an ass, which Connor won’t deny gets him pretty interested. He kind of likes the way that they but heads, but it would be infinitely easier if Will would just flirt back and take him home already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippin' Down A Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I want you to know by Zedd and Selena Gomez  
> \--  
> This is the only pairing that I actually enjoy from this show and I apparently have a thing for rare pairings that no one wants to read so for those of you that do, thank you :)  
> \--  
> Check out my tumblr: segsysegs and lets talk about RHODESTEAD!  
> \--

Sure, they run into problems at first, but from the second they meet, Connor feels this sort of pull towards Will. Connor’s not shallow but Will is _hot._ He’s also stubborn as an ass, which Connor won’t deny gets him pretty interested. He kind of likes the way that they butt heads, but it would be infinitely easier if Will would just flirt back and take him home already. If only Dr. Manning wasn’t so damn gorgeous, Connor might stand a chance.

 

They wind up at Molly’s after an achingly long shift. Connor was stuck all day with Dr. Zanetti, who is so overly not Connor’s type that he almost smacks her when she brushes past him for the _fifth_ time that day. Needless to say, the drink that Hermann sets down in front of him when he collapses onto the bar stool is well deserved. Will sits down on the stool next to him a few minutes later. He’s gone home and changed and the pair of pants he’s wearing should be illegal, especially if Connor doesn’t get to hit that. He’s got a dark button down on, tucked in and a tie. A very specific looking tie.

Connor smirks, “Trying to impress someone?”

Will smiles into his drink and takes his time before answering, “Maybe.”

And then the goddamn bastard glances across the bar towards Natalie and Connor tries very hard not to lose it.

“I dunno man, hormones and stuff, it just doesn’t seem that appealing.” Connor says accidentally, half outing himself and half dissing the girl that his crush is head over heels for. _Great Job Connor._

Will shrugs and turns his back on Natalie, putting his gaze on Connor who swallows uncomfortably.

“Uh the tie, the tie is nice.” Connor gestures, partially to the tie and partly to just Will’s body in general, which is well, nice.

“Mm yes, the person who gave it to me has very good taste.” Will laughs.

“I’m aware.” Connor winks and promptly does another shot.

They drink in silence and kind of watch each other. Connor talks to Gabby for a minute, and Hermann comes by to refill their drinks.

And then out of the blue,

“So you don’t get along well with your sister? Or your dad?” Will asks.

“We don’t discuss them.”

“Oh come on, Connor.” Will fixes him with his stubborn eyes. “What’s the deal?”

“Sorry, but you have yet to unlock that level of friendship.” Connor reaches blindly for his coat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Connor, wait.”

But he’s already brushing past the people coming in the door and is out into the blowing snow.

Connor starts walking, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to shelter himself from the snow.

“Connor!” A hand grabs his collar and he skids on the sidewalk, turning to see Will’s face, etched with worry, inches from his own.

Connor looks up at him, slowly.

“I didn’t mean to make you run away,” Will says quietly, eyes dropping to Connor’s lips, where he’s breathing steadily, breath condensing on the air.

“Well I don’t talk about my dad.” Connor whispers. 

“Good. Because I’m done talking.” Will smirks and gathers Connor back against the wall of the building, and presses their lips together.

Shocked, Connor’s brain cuts out briefly, thoughts filled with _oh my god oh my god oh my god_ and then he’s kissing him back and _finally._

Will starts to pull back and Connor can’t help himself when he blurts out, “No!” and reaches out to pull him back in. Will laughs against his lips and moves to press his lips to Connor’s ear.

“As much as I’m loving this, wouldn’t you rather come home with me?” He breathes and Connor shivers and nearly trips over himself to hail a cab.

 

Will doesn’t waste time getting Connor aquatinted with his apartment, instead, presses him back into the couch and hovers over him, lips inches from Connor’s.

“Yeah, I’m not really into the hormones and stuff either.” Will whispers.

Connor laughs and grabs Will’s beautiful tie, yanking him back down into a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
